Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device that includes guard rings.
Background Art
The semiconductor device disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example, is a well-known example of a semiconductor device that includes guard rings. The semiconductor device disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes: a semiconductor substrate that has an element active portion and an element periphery portion; a p-type base region formed in the surface of the element active portion; an n-type source region formed within the p-type base region; and p-type guard rings formed in the surface of the element periphery portion.